


Dark Nights, Bright Days

by atleast3letterspls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterspls/pseuds/atleast3letterspls
Summary: Steve's hair looked so soft, Tony had to stop himself from petting it because he was afraid of waking him up. He needed sleep. Especially after last night. Last night was... Bad.-----After a long mission, Steve wants to rest but he can't thanks to his vivid nightmares. Thankfully, Tony is here to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I suck at summaries sorry:/ This is a fic I wrote for getting over writer's block. I'm working on a long fiction but I have no idea when it will finish. Also I want to thank FawkesFlame123 for beta reading. She is amazing. And, I ignore Captain America Civil War in this fiction because I want to see Tony and Steve together. So yeah, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated :) Until next time, take care!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

Sunshine was coming through their windows. The curtains were half open, enough to lighten the room but not enough to wake them up. At least it was not enough to wake Steve.Tony slightly stirred. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around without moving his body.

  _Oh fuck._ He thought to himself. Waking up meant that he fell asleep. He should've been awake and watch out for Steve. That's what he promised to him. _Steve._  He turned his head to his right and he couldn't help himself to gave a warm smile. Steve was facing Tony, curled to himself, his head slightly touching Tony's shoulder and he was breathing deeply. He looked comfortable and so young.Finally.

 Tony couldn't help himself to not to stare at the guy. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.  _This man couldn't be Captain America._ Tony thought. _He looks so young and naive._  His heart swelled with love. He was so in love that it hurt to see a perfection like this. Steve's hair looked so soft, Tony had to stop himself from petting it because he was afraid of waking him up. He needed sleep. Especially after last night. Last night was... _Bad._  He didn't want to remember it because he didn't want to see Steve, the man he loved, so vulnerable, so hurt. What annoyed him the most was the fact that he couldn't help Steve to get over his panics,fears,nightmares. Although Steve told him otherwise. According to him,Tony was the most important thing that kept Steve present and sane.

 Still, his heard ached when he thought about last night.

 

* * *

 

**Last night**

 

After a long mission, Steve finally managed to get inside the Tower. He passed the kitchen and looked around.The living room was empty, lights were off. Appearantly, everyone in the tower was asleep. That made sense because it was very late. Fury had called him this morning and told him to come over. Fury specifically asked for Steve so Avengers didn't assemble.

 "We found a HYDRA base Captain Rogers. I want you to destroy it immediately. Now, this is not a regular mission so you have to be on your own, I won't give you any backup." Fury said with a calm tone and gave him the details.

 "How many men are in there?" Steve asked. Sure, he could handle it but the less the better he thought.

 " Nothing you can't handle Cap. Don't worry you'll be out in a minute." Steve nodded his head and left the room.

 His job was to destroy the base, get the information he can find and get out of here. He expected it to be simple. What he _didn't_ expect was tons of men were waiting for him inside. 

 After a long fight, Rogers managed to destroy the building and kill those men but he didn't get away without some scars. Actually, there were a lot of bruises. No crack or broken bones but definitely bad bruises which would take couple of days to heal. 

 Steve passed the living room and got inside of the elevator. He leaned to the wall and closed his eyes. He was really tired. 

 " Welcome back, Captain." Jarvis said silently.

 "Thanks Jarvis." Steve smiled a little. Even though he couldn't see Jarvis, he felt comfortable with his presence.

 "Should I inform Master Stark that you came?"

 "Where is he?" Steve asked. He really wanted to see Tony but he didn't want to keep him busy if he was in his lab.

 "Currently he's in the lab working on a project."

 "Okay. Don't need to call him Jarvis. I'll go to him after I shower."

 "As you wish Captain" Jarvis said and Steve came to Tony's and his room.

He really wanted to take a shower and get rid of the dirt on top of him but he was really tired and the bed looked so tempting. Without wasting any time, he got into the bathroom and started to take of his clothes.

 Once he was free, he looked at himself in the mirror and didn't like what he saw. His torso was completely purple, his right shoulder was black and his chest was not different from his other bruised parts. Steve tried to examine his bruises but couldn't hold a whimper. He was really aching so he went for the shower. Warm water made himself feel good. He put some towel on and got out of the shower. He was their bedroom now.

 "Hello handsome." He heard Tony's voice in the room. Steve looked at Tony. When did he get in here? He was suppose to be working? Even so, he felt relaxed when he saw him.

 "Hey, when did you get here? Jarvis said you were working so I didn't want to bother." Steve answered with a smile. He tried to look good and didn't want Tony to realize how tired he was. He didn't see him all day and didn't want Tony to deal with his bruises.

 "I was finished anyway, and I asked Jarvis about you. He said you were in here and I came." Tony came closer and kissed Steve's lips lightly. Steve immediately but slowly put his hands around Tony's waist and rested his head on Tony's shoulder. He breathed in his lovers scent. _Now, he was home._

 "You don't look good." Tony said with a worried tone while hugging Steve more.

 "'m fine." Rogers answered. 

 "Yeah sure. Did you really looked into the mirror Steve? You look like a dead man walking.Also, I know you were on a mission so don't try to hide it." Tony said and looked Steve into the eyes. Tony didn't want to push him but he wanted to help so bad. 

 "Well the mission is successful. Let's go to bed okay? I think I'm really tired." Steve said and smiled. 

They lay down for a while, before they both fell asleep. Steve asked about Tony's day and Tony explained to him about his new project and how cool it is going to be. Even when he was in a bad shape, Steve always asked him about his day and it was so lovely. 

 While Tony was talking, Steve's eyes began to drop. He looked like he was trying so hard to keep them open, to listen to Tony. Tony noticed so he stopped.

 "Okay Steve-o, now it's time for you to rest." 

 "But you didn't finish." Steve try to say but his yawn made him unable. 

_Is this guy even real?_ Tony thought to himself. "We can continue tomorrow. Now sleep"  he said and pulled Steve closer to give him a kiss. It was a soft one.

 "Love you." Steve said before closing his eyes.

 Tony kissed him again and he closed his eyes.

 

_Dust everywhere. He couldn't see his front. Everywhere was covered with bodies and blood._

_"GRENADE!"_

  _"_ No"

_He heard an explosion. Everyone was running. It was so loud._

_"ROGERS LOOK OUT!" He turned his head and saw another explosion. He started to run. Blood was everywhere, his men were dead. Everyone was dead. There were so many noise. He couldn't breathe. Where was Bucky? He couldn't see anything._

"No, no." 

  _He started to run faster._

  _"_ _GRENADE!!!" He fell on the ground._

  _"STEVE!" He couldn't move._

  _"_ Steve wake up." _Someone was calling his name._

  _"_ Babe c'mon it's just a dream." _He had to open his eyes, he couldn't feel his body._

_"_ STEVE WAKE UP!" Steve startled awake. 

 "What the-" Steve couldn't finish his words, he was trembling bad. He looked around with horror. He was covered with sweat. 

 "Steve, look at me." Someone was still calling his name. _Tony._  He was in the tower. He was safe. There were no explosions. 

 " Steve, c'mon babe you have to exhale."

 "Ton-" His words cut off by a cough. He forgot to breathe. He was still shaking.

 "Count with me okay? In.... Out." Tony stood still and did not to panic. He was used to his and Steve's nightmares so he knew what to do. Even so, seeing his love like this was hard.

Steve continued to look around. Appearantly he was still in shock. But he wasn't shaking violently like he used to.

 "Hey, look at me. There you go. You're doing great dear. Again in..... Out." 

 

After a couple of minutes, Steve's breathing was back to normal. He was exhausted.

 

"What happened?" He asked to Tony. 

 "You were having a nightmare." _Nice. Now he was sabotaging Tony's sleep._

  _"_ I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you." Steve said with a sad voice. 

 "Steve we've talked about this. We're in this together. You don't bother me at any point." Tony pulled Steve closer and put his arms around Steve's torso. Steve gave a hiss.

 "What's wrong? Is something wrong with your bruises? Do you want me to call Bruce?" Tony was getting worried. 

 "No no they're healing I'm okay. Stay here." Steve said and buried his head into Tony's neck.  

 Tony kissed Steve's hair and started to rub his back. It was comforting. 

 "Not going anywhere." 

They stayed like that for a while until Tony said " You should get some sleep Steve."

Steve gave a protesting sound. His body and mind were begging for sleep but he didn't want to have another nightmare.

 "It's okay, I will watch out for you until you sleep." Tony said. "C'mon, lie down." Steve put his head on the pillow. 

 "You're so good" he whispered. Tony was always good to him. Of course, they were arguing sometimes, but it was part of the relationship and it didn't matter to them because they always have found a way to solve their problems.

 Tony kissed Steve's forehead.

 "I love you" they both said at the same time.

 "Go to sleep." Steve's eyelids began to drop. "I'm here." It was the last thing he heard.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony continued to watch Steve sleep for a while, the way sunshine reflecting it's light on Steve was to die for. He couldn't hold himself any longer. He began with kissing Steve's hair. His hair smelled so good. Then slowly, he kissed his lover's eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and finally his soft lips. Steve began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. 

 "Hey there." Steve said with a smile. Tony was sure he was dying because oh  god that smile was killing him.

 "Hey yourself." Tony smiled and gave Steve another kiss. "Sleep okay?" He asked. 

 "Mhmm" Steve nodded. "Thank you." He said. "You made me feel safe."

 "Sshh shut up." Tony said and hugged Steve. They both closed their eyes and stayed like that for hours. They were both safe and okay. It was good to know.


End file.
